


Little Soldier

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't get attached to the characters much okay?, Dystopia-ish AU, Fear for their lives, I can tell you that someone's going to die, M/M, There are creatures called Danshi, They are very scary, Viktor is humanity's hero, Yuuri doesn't like him very much, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: If there was one thing Katsuki Yuuri couldn't stand, it was Viktor Nikiforov.Oh don't be confused, the man had lived up to the living legend the media had built around his person. The man and his team that had restored peace to their world.There wasn't anything particularly wrong with Nikiforov. He was kind to his fans, smiled for every picture, signed every single piece of paper and yet... Yuuri could only see the person who was threatening to take down Hasetsu Ice Castle in exchange for his pet project after the war.Where was the logic?





	

If there was one thing Katsuki Yuuri couldn't stand, it was Viktor Nikiforov.

Oh don't be confused, the man had lived up to the living legend the media had built around his person. The man to have lead the team who faced the Danshis. The entire world had been on red alert, evacuation wasn't an option for everyone but they made do. It had taken some very brave men and women to take up the duty of arming themselves with some of the world's most advanced science. They were dispatched to areas of the world that needed them the most. It had been a collective effort, and almost every country had sent someone out to brave the storm.

Even after all those who sacrificed themselves, the hundreds to fight even when nothing made sense, it was notably Viktor Nikiforov and his team that had restored peace to their world. The war had been long and it had not been kind. Many had lost not just one but uncountable friends. Buildings that had stood for so long fell and crashed and burned. But here they were now, three years into peace. They weren't completely sure that there weren't any Danshis left out there. The odd one or two showed up, but when Nikiforov managed to take down the Queen, there had been less and less sightings.

There wasn't anything particularly wrong with Nikiforov. He was kind to his fans, smiled for every picture, signed every single piece of paper and yet... Yuuri could only see the person who was threatening to take down Hasetsu Ice Castle in exchange for his pet project after the war.

A bookstore. Viktor Nikiforov wanted to take Hasetsu Ice Castle apart and turn it into a bookstore. Where was the logic?

Hasetsu was basically in the middle of nowhere, especially after the war and most of the city's population were still in the evacuation buildings. Only a number of people had been brave enough to return to their homes. What was the point of opening a bookstore there where barely Hasetsu's population would be able to keep it afloat? It was a stupid idea and surely Viktor knew it. But oh hey, who were they to care about what and who they were destroying if it meant becoming even more of a darling in their public's eye? They've done more than enough to warant it apparently.

Mila Babicheva... Jean Jacques Leroy... Christophe Giacometti, equipped by world reknown scientist Yakov Feltsman... and leadd by their esteemed hero, Viktor Nikiforov. The world would do more than love to bend and break every single rule for them. Team Alpha, humanity's heroes. They weren't the only team to still be on the circuit, Team Beta consisted of Sara Crispino, and her brother Michele Crispino, Emil Nekola, and Seung-gil Lee. They were popular for being Alpha's recon team. But it wasn't their team threatening to ruin Yuuri's world even more.

Yuuri supposed there wasn't a point in keeping the ice rink around either. It wasn't like people were rushing to get on the ice and skate. And perhaps a bookstore would help restore a bit of normalcy after their troubling times.

A wistful sigh leaves him as he traces lazy figures on the ice. There was no point was there? Deep down in his heart he knew it and yet... it hurt so much to even think of it, let alone admit it to anyone else.

Hasetsu Ice Castle had been Yuuri's home. Even when the Danshi had come out of nowhere and had terrorized the bigger half of the world, Yuuri had fought his own family to stay here. It was a battle he'd lost but that had not discouraged him from returning as soon as Hasetsu got a clear signal. His determiantion to return was what prompted his parents to do the same and get Yutopia, the family inn and hot springs, running and back in business.

Perhaps there would be a reason to return to Hasetsu after all.

Yuuri takes another lap around the ice before he gets off, grabbing a water bottle and a drink. The radio he always has with him is still playing before it switches to the news. It's another reminder of the upcoming anniversary since the death of the Danshi Queen, and who else to be the men of the evening but Team Alpha and Beta. He reaches a hand out and turns the radio off.

The quiet and stillness in the Ice Castle sends a chill up his spine, but Yuuri goes about his business, switches his skates for shoes. Before he leaves, he takes a moment to look around himself, trying to remember it as much as he can.

Viktor was only a few years older than him, but he'd started to fight in the war at a very young age. A lot of the members of his team were years younger than him, but there they were still. And here Yuuri was, mourning the untimely destruction of what was once his safe haven... selfishly hoping that some other force would stop it from happening.

A sound breaks the silence and Yuuri drops his skates, turning swiftly on his heel.

He wasn't alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun, this AU came and bit me on the behind and won't leave me alone. Are you excited? I can assure you that it's not Viktor that Yuuri is with right now ;) 
> 
> Yuuri wouldn't want to see him at the moment either, he hates him.
> 
> Dare I continue?


End file.
